Heart-to-Heart: What's on Chrom's Mind?
by TrueSapphire
Summary: After Chrom witnesses a team victory of Shulk and Lucina, Chrom finds their relationship unusually strong than simple friends. "What if they're in love?" Chrom thought in a panic. Chrom confronts Shulk all alone to find the truth. [One-shot. Readable for everyone].


**First started on September 29th, 2014.  
****Edited by a Beta Reader on October 16th, 2014.  
Replaced on July 12th, 2016.**

* * *

**Shulk's character in the heartwarming scene is loosely based **in _Xenoblade Chronicles'_ Heart-to-Heart scene titled "Those Waiting For You."****

* * *

In the current 2 vs. 2 battle, Shulk ran to his teammate, anxious about the latest vision he just had. "Lucina, listen! I had a vision! We're gonna get hit by a Smart Bomb!"

Lucina gasped. "Shulk, are you serious? That's our future?"

"Yeah! This is bad!"

"Don't fret! We will challenge our fates together!" With both of them nodding, the two charged forward to their opponents.

Outside of battle, the audience cheered or watched in silence, but Chrom focused on Shulk and Lucina. He could not help but feel a bit strange seeing Shulk and Lucina working together. Chrom gasped when he saw his daughter taking the Smart Bomb that spawned next to her.

"We crave our own future!" Lucina threw the Smart Bomb to their opponents. Both of their opponents were caught in the explosion. One opponent was sent flying off the stage and was promptly defeated. The other opponent weakly got back up from the explosion and charged straight to Lucina with a powerful, but desperate, Smash Attack. However, Shulk jumped between both of them, having activated his Monado Shield a fraction of a second earlier. Lucina watched to see Shulk take the hit.

"Not gonna work!" Shulk said to his opponent.

Lucina could not help but smile. "Shulk! That's amazing!"

"Lucina, let's go!" With Shulk's tension very high from Lucina's encouragement, Shulk began to counter as he switched to Monado Buster. He succeeded in landing hits on his opponent thanks to the blue beam's extension. The opponent was too focused on Shulk as Lucina appeared out of nowhere.

"Forget about me?!" Lucina did a powerful sword thrust. The opponent was sent flying, but quickly recovered and landed back in battle. Still, Shulk and Lucina continued to assault their opponent. She grinned at this success. "We're starting to work like a team!"

Shulk brought up his confident smile. "We can do even better! Come on, Lucina!" The opponent was not able to handle Shulk and Lucina's teamwork. Lucina saw Shulk switching to Monado Smash as his hands glowed red. Realizing that this was the perfect opportunity, Lucina grabbed onto her opponent when Shulk moved so that he was behind their opponent.

"Seize this chance, Shulk!"

"Back Slash!" Shulk sliced down vertically onto the opponent's back. The opponent's high percentage and Shulk's Back Slash was enough to send the opponent flying off the screen.

"Game!" Master Hand said. "The winner is...Shulk and Lucina!"

Shulk smirked as he put his Monado on his back. "The future is ours to decide!"

Lucina smirked back as she sheathed her Falchion. "I concur, Shulk!"

"How about a high-five, Lucina?" Shulk put his right hand in front of her as the two smiled greatly at each other.

"Right!" Lucina returned the high-five with satisfaction as the two warped out of the battle.

Now that the final battle of the day was over, everyone began to dissipate out of the area. As for Chrom, he was proud that Lucina won with Shulk, but he could not help but notice the two's relationship again. Their fight was spectacular to watch, and the two were doing pretty well for newcomers. Chrom realized Lucina was hanging out with Shulk more than many other fighters here. Even though Shulk and Lucina only fought in a couple of team battles, they still fought with great teamwork than most newcomer combinations. However, he would not deny that the best newcomer team was Shulk and Robin, as combining both Shulk's visions with Robin's versatility and tactics produced a near unstoppable force.

All of the sudden, a thought occurred to him. Robin once told him that pairing up with someone else in battle would lead to a strong sense of teamwork. If two people were in a relationship, like Chrom and his wife, their teamwork would be outstanding.

_What if they're in love?!_ Chrom thought in a panic. He ultimately decided to talk to Shulk once and for all. Chrom noticed Shulk was talking to a group of fighters, including Lucina. It would be awkward to confront Shulk without Lucina overhearing, so Chrom decided to leave the room and go to the entrance of the Trophy Vault. Even Chrom knew Shulk's new obsession of learning more about the trophies. He mentally noted Shulk was oddly similar to Robin.

A few minutes later, Chrom saw Shulk heading his way alone. Chrom took a step forward before facing the Heir of the Monado.

* * *

_Heartbreaking - Going Too Far_

"I've been waiting for you," Chrom said, staring at Shulk's eyes.

"Good day...um...Prince Chrom?" Shulk sounded unsure on Chrom's current title.

Chrom dismissed that with a wave of his hand. "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities. I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Alone? It must be serious."

"Indeed, it is. What is your relationship with my daughter?"

"Wh-what? Why are you asking me that?"

"Just answer the question!"

_Uh-oh... What should I do?_ Shulk noted that Chrom was acting unusual, and Shulk realized Chrom looked impatient. He thought up the possibilities before answering. "She's my girlfriend!"

**Four small hearts lowered**

"God, I knew it!" Chrom said in shock and anger. "The way you two hang out, both in and out of battles... The way you two compliment in battle! All the signs were there, and neither of you two told me?!" He stared fiercely at Shulk. "As Frederick once said, you better pick a god and pray!" Suddenly, he noticed Shulk chuckling out loud. "What's so funny?!"

"Ha ha! I'm sorry, Chrom! I couldn't resist! It was a joke!"

"A-A joke?"

"Yeah. Lucina is my friend, and I do compliment my friends in battle a lot, especially in my world. Does that answer your question about my relationship with Lucina?"

Chrom crossed his arms. "I don't think so."

**Four small hearts lowered**

"Wh-what?" Shulk said, taken back. "I just told you I'm just friends with Lucina! It's just like how I'm best friends with Robin!"

"I-I still don't quite believe it!"

"Like I said before, it was a joke. Lucina is my friend. I swear, you two are the least likely to get a joke. Did you know I'm helping her work on her sense of humor?"

"You... What? Her sense of humor?"

"Yeah. You're her father, right? You, of all people, should know this. Lucina came from a dark future, so comedy was of no use to her. Even when she's here with no real conflict, she's still a bit hesitant when it come of jokes. That's where I come in and teach her to make jokes and accept it. I want her to be happy just like you would do."

"Oh... I see." Chrom looked down, feeling guilty. "Forgive me, Shulk. I should have seen that your bond with Lucina was merely friendship. I cannot rob away that type of bond. Let's forget the negatives of this conversation, shall we?"

**One big heart raised**

"I should be sorry, too." Shulk glanced away, scratching his head. "I shouldn't have joked around when it comes to your daughter."

* * *

_Net Loss/Gain - Devious_

"I've been waiting for you," Chrom said, staring at Shulk's eyes.

"Good day...um...Prince Chrom?" Shulk sounded unsure on Chrom's current title.

Chrom dismissed that with a wave of his hand. "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities. I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Alone? It must be serious."

"Indeed, it is. What is your relationship with my daughter?"

"Wh-what? Why are you asking me that?"

"Just answer the question!"

_Uh-oh... What should I do?_ Shulk noted that Chrom was acting unusual, and Shulk realized Chrom looked impatient. He thought up the possibilities before answering. "She's my girlfriend!"

**Four small hearts lowered**

"God, I knew it!" Chrom said in shock and anger. "The way you two hang out, both in and out of battles... The way you two compliment in battle! All the signs were there, and neither of you two told me?!" He stared fiercely at Shulk. "As Frederick once said, you better pick a god and pray!" Suddenly, he noticed Shulk chuckling out loud. "What's so funny?!"

"Ha ha! I'm sorry, Chrom! I couldn't resist! It was a joke!"

"A-A joke?"

"Yeah. Lucina is my friend, and I do compliment my friends in battle a lot, especially in my world. Does that answer your question about my relationship with Lucina?"

"I guess so..."

**Four small hearts raised**

"It's just that..." Chrom continued, "you and her share a strong bond. More so than her friends in our world and the Smashers."

"I also share a strong bond with Robin and a couple of other Smashers here One thing she and I share in common is struggling for the better future."

"Really? Come to think of it, you two do share that together. It's strange how it's just one similarity that led you and her to develop a very strong bond." Chrom's lips curved upwards.

Shulk bowed his head to him a bit before looking back at Chrom's face. "I have to apologize for the joke. To tell you the truth, I already have someone I love back in my world."

Chrom widened his eyes. "Wh-why didn't you tell me that before? We wouldn't have this misunderstanding!"

"I couldn't resist making that joke!" Shulk smiled very wildly, trying his best to contain his laugh. "I'm also working on my jokes for Lucina. The high-five we did earlier proves that she's starting to ease up. All in all, it's good practice for me and her."

**One big heart raised**

"I never thought you can be this devious," Chrom said, shaking his head. He then remembered his training with his daughter. "Then again, Lucina can be devious, too."

* * *

_Net Gain/Loss - Potential Date?_

"I've been waiting for you," Chrom said, staring at Shulk's eyes.

"Good day...um...Prince Chrom?" Shulk sounded unsure on Chrom's current title.

Chrom dismissed that with a wave of his hand. "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities. I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Alone? It must be serious."

"Indeed, it is. What is your relationship with my daughter?"

"Wh-what? Why are you asking me that?"

"Just answer the question!"

_Uh-oh... What should I do?_ Shulk noted that Chrom was acting unusual, and Shulk realized Chrom looked impatient. He thought up the possibilities before answering. "She's my friend."

**Four small hearts raised**

Shulk titled his head. "Is there something wrong being friends with your daughter?"

"Well... I...suppose not."

Shulk stared at Chrom's face. "Chrom, I can tell you're not confident in what you're saying."

"Then...answer me this, Shulk. What do you think of my daughter?"

Shulk put his hand on his chin, thinking about it before responding back. "She's beautiful."

**Four small hearts lowered**

Shulk started to smirk. "If she was the first beautiful woman I met in my life, I wouldn't mind a date between us."

Chrom widened his eyes. "Hold it right there! No one's dating my daughter without my permission!"

Shulk stared at him with a serious expression. "Chrom, that was a joke."

Chrom gawked. "A-A joke?"

"Yeah. Not a lot of people here know this, but I already have someone back in my world. What I just told you before was simply one hypothetical scenario."

"S-seriously?"

"Yeah." Shulk scratched his head nervously. "Although, I'm probably not good asking the girl out."

Chrom had a hidden smile. _Shulk should take advice from Inigo... On second thought, never mind. _Chrom straightened himself. "You know, Shulk... If we were to go to that scenario of yours, I would ultimately approve your relationship with Lucina."

Shulk widened his eyes a bit. "Huh?"

"I must apologize for being a bit overprotective when it comes to Lucina." Chrom gave out a warm smile. "I finally realize that, in the end, you are a good person with a strong heart. It's because Lucina trusts you a lot more, so I shall trust you as well. If you were born in my world, perhaps that would had come."

**One big heart raised**

"Well, if we're going like that," Shulk said with a small blush, scratching his blond hair, "I would thank you from the bottom of my heart. But in reality, I already have someone back at home, and Lucina is a dear friend of mine."

* * *

_Heartwarming - Shulk's View on Lucina_

"I've been waiting for you," Chrom said, staring at Shulk's eyes.

"Good day...um...Prince Chrom?" Shulk sounded unsure on Chrom's current title.

Chrom dismissed that with a wave of his hand. "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities. I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Alone? It must be serious."

"Indeed, it is. What is your relationship with my daughter?"

"Wh-what? Why are you asking me that?"

"Just answer the question!"

_Uh-oh... What should I do?_ Shulk noted that Chrom was acting unusual, and Shulk realized Chrom looked impatient. He thought up the possibilities before answering. "She's my friend."

**Four small hearts raised**

Shulk titled his head. "Is there something wrong being friends with your daughter?"

"Well... I...suppose not."

Shulk stared at Chrom's face. "Chrom, I can tell you're not confident in what you're saying."

"Then...answer me this, Shulk. What do you think of my daughter?"

Shulk put his hand on his chin, thinking about it before responding back. "I'll tell you the truth."

**Four small hearts raised**

"How can I put this?" Shulk continued. "Lucina is like...a sister I wanted."

"A...sister?"

"My parents died when I was young, and I'm the only child. I had my best friend in this brother-like relationship. We may be different, but we're like two peas of the same pod. Then I found this girl that I eventually loved at the end of my adventure. I even asked her on a date, though...it was an awkward moment to declare that because we were approaching the climax of the final battle." Shulk scratched his head in embarrassment with a blush on his cheeks.

"Really?"

"There were other female companions that traveled with me and my friends, and it's like they were my sisters during our adventure." Shulk looked down. "But now that I'm here with the Smashers, I...miss my family-like relationships. And that's where someone like Lucina comes in."

Chrom nodded. "Oh..."

Shulk spoke in a sad tone. "When I see you and Lucina together...I wished I had a parent, brother or sister. You two look like a real family."

Chrom suddenly smirked as he saw an opportunity. "Well, you're basically like my baby son."

Shulk gawked at him in astonishment"What?! Baby son?!"

Chrom laughed out loud. "Careful what you wish for." Chrom became serious. "But, I do understand now. You're the type of person that yearns for family-like care and friendships. Am I wrong?"

"N-no..."

"Even though you and I are from different worlds, don't forget you made new friends and family. Even my army called the Shephards is family to me." Chrom smiled in reassurance. "Essentially, we will all remember you."

Shulk returned the smile with hopeful eyes. "R-really? You and everyone else will still remember me?"

"As long as you don't waste too much time in the Trophy Vault, and forge bonds with everyone else, we'll all remember you. Of course, you have to remember us as well."

"Yeah, you're right!" Shulk smiled widely. "After living here for a while, it's like this place is my new family. My friends back home may be family in my world, but I have a new family here to fill in the void of my heart. Thank you, Chrom! You helped me realized something important."

Chrom nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. As for Lucina, she trusts you, and you have my trust. Until she finds someone she loves, take care of her when no one's around her."

**One big heart raised**

Shulk nodded with a big smile. "Right! I won't let you or her down! You can count on me!"

* * *

**Credit to my Beta Reader, TheMysteriousGeek2345, for general improvements.**

**Chrom and Shulk attained support level B!**

**Shulk [Blue Circle Affinity] Chrom  
****Misunderstanding resolved**

**Chrom [Pink Heart Affinity] Lucina  
Family love**

**Shulk [Pink Heart Affinity] Lucina  
****Like a dear sister**


End file.
